nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Interactive objects (Leap Day)
The following is a list of general interactive objects in Leap Day that do not cause direct harm to the protagonist. }} Breakable blocks Breakable blocks are grey squares with a lighting crack going through them, indicating that they can be broken. They can only be destroyed by the player by jumping on the underside of the block. They are usually found in straight horizontal lines, so that the player has to pierce through them in order to progress further. They also can be found stacked on multiple layers. At least two breakable blocks next to each other need to be destroyed in order for the player to go through a layer. This can be done easily by jumping under a block and by tapping jump once more right as the character hits the first block. The protagonist will then perform a double jump and break two blocks next to each other. Flying platforms Flying platforms are light orange platforms with a spinning propeller below. The moving variant have plain colours while the hovering variant has a red underside and black stripes. Due to their rather small size, flying platforms can be hard to reach and use in specific situations. Multiple platforms can be placed next to each other, essentially working like a larger platform. Moving platforms will follow a constant moving cycle, going back and forward horizontally or vertically in the air. Hovering platforms, on the other hand, will not move but rather will stay in place in the air. Whenever the player steps on hovering platforms, these platform will fall down and disappear. They will instantly reappear after a cooldown of five seconds, regardless of the player's death. Moving blocks Moving blocks are very similar to slam blocks, essentially working as their harmless counterpart. Like them, they are square blocks made out of a stone material with an outside trim, and have a face with a large nose and two hollow eyes. Moving blocks are typically found in groups, all following a specific pattern. They move back and forth between two positions in a straight line at a slow pace. Although they often appear square, they can sometimes be rectangular. Multiple moving blocks can form a cluster, essentially working like a large multipart obstacle moving on a cycle. In end zones, these blocks can also move diagonally, like Spiked slam blocks. LeapDay_moving_block_tall.png|A tall moving block Jump bubbles Jump bubbles are floating transparent bubbles with an orange arrow pointing upwards inside them. They are often found floating in the air in groups. If the protagonist touches one, he will be propelled upwards and can make an additional double jump after propulsion. They are often arranged in chains, so that touching one will cause the protagonist to run into nearby ones. Jump bubbles disappear when touched, but will respawn after a cooldown of six seconds, regardless of the player death. Springs Spring are large red pads mounted on a metal wire spring. They can face any direction and are typically connected to walls. Two springs can also appear facing adjacent to each other, and at times, may be situated among spike covered surfaces. If the protagonist lands on the face of a spring, he will bounce off in the opposite direction. Springs push the protagonist a farther distance than a regular jump. The other sides of a spring will behave like a normal solid surface. Bouncing on a spring will reset the player's jump, but not their momentum. This means that if the player uses a double jump before touching the spring, they are able to use yet another simple and double jump after bouncing on it without having to touch a platform or a wall. In End Zones, springs can also be found placed on ceilings, granting the player the ability to fall straight without hitting any walls. LeapDay_spring_double.png|Two springs facing opposite directions Bouncy Blocks Bouncy Blocks are bumpy and grey coloured, and generally constitute portions of walls and platforms. On contact, Bouncy blocks cause the protagonist to slightly rebound off their surface and not grab and slide down them like normal walls. Basic type essentially work like a wall that cannot be slid on or wall-jumped from, as they will turn the protagonist around while keeping their momentum. Rarely found as platforms, bouncy blocks will cause small bounce upwards. After this, it can be walked on. Bouncy blocks will not reset the player's jump, meaning that if the player has used a double jump before touching the side of a bouncy wall, they will not gain another double jump after bouncing off of it. LeapDay_bouncy_block_tall.png|A tall bouncy wall Teleporters Teleporters are either wall or floor elements composed of a solid metal frame with the coloured teleporter inside. The teleporter itself can appear either blue, orange or green and is made up of coloured rays. Teleporters can be encountered serving as walls or floors, and can vary in length. There is no real limit to how large a teleporter can be, but it is always big enough for the player to easily fit through it. There are always exactly two teleporters of one colour in a proximate region to each other. Entering one teleporter will make the protagonist leave through the other, and vice versa. The player has to enter a teleporter from its front side, as all other sides will act as normal walls. More than two teleporters can appear in the same section, hence their colour coding. Although they can be place in varied positions, it is not possible for a vertical teleporter to be linked to an horizontal one, and vice versa except for in the End zones. Entering a teleporter will reset the player's jump, but not their momentum. This means that if the player uses a double jump to enter a teleporter, they are able to use yet another simple and double jump after leaving the teleporter, without having to touch a platform or a wall. Conveyor belts Conveyor belts are dark brown horizontal platforms with small light brown rectangles on them. They are constantly rotating to one side, like regular conveyor belts. They will push whichever entity steps on them into one side. If the player steps on a conveyor belt while facing the direction it is going towards, their speed will be greatly increased. However, if they are facing the opposite direction, their speed will be lowered. Conveyor belts only affect the player on their top side, and will act like normal obstacles on the underside. Switch blocks Switch blocks appear to be made out of some kind of metal and all have a large white ! exclamation mark on them. There are always two variants paired together: dark pink and light blue. All the switch blocks of the same colour will be activated at a given time, while all the blocks of the other colour will be deactivated. They will act like solid obstacles when activated, often serving as platforms or as walls the player can jump from. Each time the player performs a jump, wall-jump or double jump, all blocks will switch state at once. This means that the player has to time their jump correctly in order to use switch blocks as platforms, in order to not fall through them, or hit them when the blocks become solid. LeapDay_switch_blocks_off.png|Deactivated switch blocks Yolk cannons |image= |ability=Shoots the player }} Yolk cannons are able to shoot characters to higher places. They can also move along paths and be mixed with other objects. Nitrome mentions that aiming at proper angles and timing play a large part in using these interactive objects. References Category:Interactive objects